fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage
Marriage is a game-play element that is available in the Fable game series. General Characteristics The Hero of each game can get married to most of the minor NPCs they see in the games, as well as some awarded from quests, who have unique character models. The Hero will be required to set them to a marital home (all games) and arrange a marriage (Fable III only) after proposing, which can be any purchasable home commonly found in towns. If they are set in towns, the Hero's spouse will not leave that region unless divorced or moved. If the Hero's spouse is unhappy enough for a long enough time, the Hero may come home to find him or her cheating on you with another person. Showing affection and keeping the daily allowance (Fable II and Fable III) for that family at a reasonable level will keep their spouse happy and stop any wandering eyes he or she may have. Their spouse may also divorce you if he or she is unhappy enough. Making negative expressions at their spouse and keeping them in poverty are ways to make him or her unhappy. Fable and The Lost Chapters In Fable, marriage offers limited benefits such as allowing sex, a dowry of gold and getting the occasional gift. Notes *One of the Demon Doors requires that you have a "posh one" when referring to your wife, the only acceptable character for this purpose is Lady Grey. *For some reason when you wear a dress, some people will find you more attarctive and fall in love with you quicker. Fable II In Fable II, marriage has many more benefits such as improving Sleeping Bonuses, allowing children, and the original benefits from the first game. It also allows the hero to contract sexually transmitted diseases, though this isn't limited to marriage. Notes *It is possible to marry the reanimated corpse of Lady Grey through the quest Love Hurts. *Spouses keep track of how long the player has been married to them, they will occasionally make remarks on the length of a relationship. "Do you realize, we've been together now for three years. People said we would never make it this long!" *Strangely, you get less evil/corruption points for killing your spouse than if they divorce you. You gain no evil or corruption for letting enemies kill them. *If you marry a travelling trader, their specialization will occasionally change over time - unless they are set to follow you. This may be true of all travelling traders. **Some travelling trader spouses (lesbian traders most notably) may not gain hatred toward the hero, even if the hero sleeps with someone right in front of them. Furthermore after they should gain hatred toward the cheating hero and fail to their Hate/Love, Boredom/Fun and Ugly/Attractive numbers (left trigger, Y) will not deteriorate over time. This is most noticeable on fun levels, which always drop over time. *An upper-class merchant is a most useful spouse, since their wealth mark-up will almost always exceed the love discount. *If you propose to somebody with children and/or a spouse, the second you set a marital home, the children/spouse will disappear from the game. Prior to setting a home however the npcs spouse or children may make comments about the players relationship with their wife/husband or mother/father. *If you cannot find many wealthy houses in Fable II, then try marrying a middle class or lower class person since they aren't as picky as the higher class people when it comes to shopping for a home, quality of gifts, or the quality of their ring. *It is not surprising that if you propose to a higher class person, they will most likely want a better ring than what you would usually get a regular villager. **Also, if you give your spouse a ring again, you will be both engaged to them and married to them at the same time. This causes no trouble until you try to move house, at which point you are "married" a "second" time to the same person and will start being blackmailed for it. *With a very high attractiveness rating and celebrity renown it is very difficult to lose a spouse due to the hero cheating on them, even if the act is performed in front of them or they are involved in the act as well. You can still be blackmailed even if two spouses know of each other due to introducing them with the Follow/Come Back To My Place expression. Its unknown if they will divorce the hero due to the quest outcomes. *Strangely in Fable II, the best gift you can give your spouse are weapons such as a Longsword or Rifle. Which, depending on the class of the weapons can earn you TONS of good/pure points and almost max out the love points of your spouse. But no matter what weapon you give, the spouse will not equip or ever use it, so it is unknown what they do with them. *In Fable II there is no safe way for lesbians to have sex, the game forces you to have unprotected sex. This results in a high number of STD's on your tracked stats. Fable III The biggest change in Fable III is the ability to marry a co-op partner, you and your new spouse will have joint access to your gold. To get married in Fable III you will have to propose and select a house you own from your map. A new system is introduced where, depending on the location, you can select what type of wedding you want. For example when marrying in Millfields, you can choose from a muddy wedding for 100 gold, a monument wedding for 1000 gold or a lake wedding for 5000 gold. There will be a cinematic of the marriage. If one were to have children, you can look after them yourself or employ a nanny. If you get divorced in co-op the host world keeps the children. This can all be seen here. Notes *A heart icon will appear over the Up D-pad sign in the lower left corner of your screen whenever your spouse (or one of your spouses) has a gift or a sex invite for you. *Any children you have with your spouse will go to the Bowerstone orphanage should you get a divorce. You can opt to re-adopt them if you choose (you can even be a single parent if you like). *In Fable III it is now possible for lesbians to have safe sex with each other, it uses up a Condom just as an encounter involving a male. *When marrying a new person you cannot move that spouse into a home that has adopted children living in it, this is most notable with Bowerstone Castle. Bugs *'Fable II & Fable III': Sometimes a black child will be the outcome when two white characters get married and have children. *'Fable III': After you ask someone to marry you, if you choose the house that your new fiancée currently lives in as your family's new home, the game will automatically evict them and delete them from your game as soon as you press okay. The cut scene showing your marriage will picture the hero standing alone at the altar and, though the game will still congratulate you on your new marriage, the person you just married cannot be found in the game anymore. *'Fable III': Some traders you take on a date may not have the option to hold hands following the kiss, this makes it impossible to lead them back to a city if the desired date location exists outside of the zone. However no traders have been encountered currently that request a date outside of their established area. *'Fable III': If you choose the castle as your family's home, it is possible that your family will disappear from the game. NPCs do wander around the castle, so a lost family may not truly be lost, but it is obvious when they have disappeared by the fact that the heart on the Sanctuary map is no longer there and the property does not register as having a family in it any more. A possible reason for this is that at the end of each Weight of the World judgement scene, the NPCs who were in the audience are removed. Family members may be 'removed' at the same time. *If you marry traders, when you try to find them, sometimes they will be at their stall but be completely invisible and uninteractible. This usually happens when you have a child with them immediately after marriage. However the npc will still be able to talk to you as passer-bys can and do with the hero, but it will be as if the two are married. Eventually the spouse will become angry with the hero. This bug cannot be fixed if you get it. Killing your spouse is impossible as well, yet it is not known if you can divorce them via the house plaque outside. Though it is highly likely the npc will hate the hero and will not be able to be interacted with. *In Fable II if you get engaged and leave your spouse without a home in a diffrent part of Albion, your spouse may become lost in the game. Category:Gameplay